


repercussions

by ghostli



Series: insecticon [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Eggpreg, M/M, Mechpreg, Other, Oviposition, Relationship Problems, beastiality, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostli/pseuds/ghostli
Summary: second part to a series that i will hopefully get out of my system sooni'm not normally into mechpreg, but i think the tides are changing for me due to a few really good fics





	1. Chapter 1

"You damaged yourself how?"

 

Months after interfacing with Bob, Whirl was still feeling sharp pains in his Valve and somewhere much deeper. Pains that would not be easy to explain away. Despite what he would like others to think, he had no other partners that could have caused that kind of damage internally. 

 

Ratchet sighed,   
"Either try to explain this to me, or stop wasting my time. How many partners have you had recently, do you think you sustained this injury interfacing?"

 

"I dunno like... ten- twelve-"

 

"Be honest." The medic cut him off, not trusting that ten or twelve mechs would make eye contact with Whirl, let alone get close enough to 'face him.

 

"Two. Okay? What do you care anyway? Just fix me!" Whirl folded his arms against his cockpit, narrowing his eye at the doctor. 

 

"I'll see what I can do, lie down."   
Ratchet guided Whirl onto an exam table, spreading his legs apart and dilating his valve.  
"You have some tearing that should heal on it's own in time, I'll give you some supplements to speed up the process if you'll take them. There's something else in there though; I'll do an mri and we can see what."

 

\---

 

Ratchet gave whirl a questioning glance, trying against all odds to keep professional,  
"Who exactly did you interface with?" 

 

"What's it to you?"   
Whirl stood, banging his helm on the X-ray before taking a defensive stance. 

 

"Whirl, I need you to sit down." Ratchet set down a datapad containing the images produced by Whirl's mri, "You're carrying, but it's not... It's not normal."

 

An egg, one of Bob's eggs, sat just beneath the bottom of his tank in the X-ray. Tracing a pincer over the solid lump in his abdomen that had been just small enough to go unnoticed, Whirl turned to the doctor,  
"So what do I do?"

 

"If we treat it like a normal pregnancy," Ratchet pulled up another datapad, a pamphlet titled 'what to expect when expecting', "which it's not, you have two options; keep it or terminate. If you choose to keep it I have no idea what I can do for you, I don't know if it's even Cybertronian, let alone safe-"

 

"It is. Cybertronian..." Whirl stood again, minding the machinery and not hitting himself this time, "I'm- I'm keeping it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, whirlybird will make a great mother in time   
> i have sketches done of what the sparkling will look like !!

Knocking on Sunstreaker's door couldn't portray how Whirl felt, scratching at it did the trick alright. By the time he realized he hadn't thought through what he wanted to say it was too late.

"What?" the yellow mech looked Whirl up and down, leaning against the door frame as Bob scuttled through his legs toward their guest.   
"Bob, come back here, leave him alone!"  
Bob recognized Whirl's predicament; once again sensing pheromones barely detectable to the average mech and standing on his hind legs to greet him.   
"What do you need Whirl, I told you that was a one time thing-"

"You're fragging bug knocked me up!" he cut him off, "There was another egg in there, it's alive in there!"

Sunstreaker held his helm in his servos, thinking a moment. Whatever resulted from interfacing with Bob couldn't be good. Especially when it existing meant that whoever saw it would know that he's allowed his pet to frag Whirl, or Whirl to frag his pet, or possibly infer that he too had fragged his own pet.   
"That's... Not good. We need to get rid of it."

"Sunny, it's alive, you can't just do that!"   
Gently, uncharacteristically, Whirl took Sunstreaker's servos in his claws, pressing them against the bump of his stomach. 

"It's an egg." The yellow mech sighed, "Do you know if it's even safe? Whirl I don't want-"

"You know more about insecticons than me!" Whirl cut him off, "And who the frag knows, it could be partially yours! It is, it's your fault!"

Bob whimpered as Sunstreaker began to yell,  
"My fault? When did I tell you to interface with my pet? Go to Ratchet! Fix it! I don't have time for this, Whirl!"

The insecticon was pulled back through the doorframe as it slammed shut, leaving Whirl alone with his thoughts in the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for waiting so long to post  
> i've been caught up in the later part of the story so much that i couldn't think of a way to get to it !

Despite what Ratchet theorized Whirl had done, he had a duty of care. After some research he found information on insectcons; swarms bread to reproduce and create more disposable soldiers. Little seemed to be known on the incubation process Whirl would need raw materials, metal, things insecticons would have consumed during the wartime to survive. It was a wonder the embryonic sparkling hadn't snuffed itself out yet.

But Whirl, being Whirl, was not answering his comms. He was at Swerve's, avoiding Sunstreaker, knocking back high-grade, and craving something more metalic. After ten or more breems of this he heard a soft thud beneath the table. Looking down, he was met by Bob, and soon Sunstreaker followed his bug into Swerve's, searching. 

Whirl let Bob nestle into his lap, narrowing his eye as Sunstreaker approached,  
"What do you want?"

The yellow mech slid into the booth next to him, petting between Bob's antennae where he sat.  
"I'm sorry," Sunstreaker slid closer to Whirl, pulling the insecticon into his lap, "I was scared. I want to help you."

Whirl huffed, pulling Bob to be resting half on his lap and half on his owner's. When Sunstreaker received no response from Whirl, he continued;  
"If this is Bob's sparkling then I want to be a part of it... I love Bob, so whatever it is I'm sure I'll love it too."

"Great," Whirl rolled his eye, "so I'm just the surrogate! Wonderful! Let me guess, when this is over you'll take the little guy and never talk to me again? Right? Right."

Sensing his mates' tense moods, Bob chittered curiously, rolling over and trying to garner their attention. When Ratchet entered the bar they were too busy glaring daggers at each other to notice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're drawing near to the part i've been so excited about !!

"Whirl!" Ratchet stood across the table from the Sunstreaker and the two mechs that (at least he assumed that it was Bob) had caused him so much trouble, "Why don't you answer your comms? I've been trying to get a hold of you for forever!"

"Huh?" Whirl met the medic's eyes, increasingly drunk. 

"Are you drinking? You're carrying! If the lack of nutrients wasn't going to snuff the poor thing out, this will!" 

He set his drink down, just on the edge of tipsy. That night Ratchet took the three of them back to the medical bay and filled them in on his research. The pregnancy would be rough, even moreso than a normal pregnancy, if not for the sparkling being half insecticon than for the fact that the mech carrying was Whirl. With constant medical care and emotional support it would be liveable, hopefully. 

\---

After that night Whirl found himself in Sunstreaker habsuite more and more often. He hadn't interfaced with Bob nor Sunstreaker since that one time, but he did think of it happening again frequently. 

Sunstreaker did his best to take care of the increasingly pregnant mech; propping him up and making sure he'd taken extra supplements and raw materials for the sparkling to grow. And Bob took care of Whirl in his own way; nestling into him when he needed comfort or occasionally 'protecting' him from anyone who got too close.

When he thought no one was looking, Sunstreaker would catch whirl talking to the Sparklet, tentatively outlining the somehow growing egg through the mesh of his abdomen. Everything seemed to be falling into place. A bit precariously, but settled none the less. Whirl would stay in his habsuite or Sunstreaker's, only moving from one to the other at night to avoid suspicion. 

As most mechs on the ship started to wonder where the rambunctious empurata had disappeared to, Sunstreaker grew anxious of the uncertainty to come. His recharges were less haunted with old stories of war now than they were of all of the ways the pregnancy could go wrong. Even if Whirl survived the birth, and the Sparkling did too, there was no way to tell what it would be like. Deep down, he was sure he would love the little thing just as much as he did Bob, or was starting to care for Whirl, but there was no way to tell how anyone else would react.


	5. Chapter 5

Whirl was alone when the time finally came. Ratchet had predicted that it would take deca-cycles for him to go into labor, but everything was unscertain with a pregnancy like this. 

It had been weeks of feeling awful, now Whirl could barely move without worsening his aching. Sunstreaker had bailed when the nausea set in, leaving him with no one but himself and the Sparkling within him to talk to. 

Every time Ratchet had checked in on him, he'd been surprised that the sparklet was still alive and well. Each day his prognosis was the same; there was no way to tell what would happen. If the schedule followed that of a normal insecticon he would have given birth already, if it followed that of a cybertronian it would be much longer. Whirl wasn't ready to feel like this for another month. As it turned out, he wouldn't. 

Something felt very wrong. Whirl's senses started to cut out in pain as he lay spread out over his berth. There was no comfortable position anymore, all he could do was sit back and suffer. Still, he thrust his hips upward, trying somehow to get comfortable, but groaning as Bob's egg shifted inside of him. It was moving downward and Whirl was starting to think he might die before he could get it out. 

The egg seemed huge compared to the unstretched muscles of his valve. Trying to push, whirl doubted that he could actually get it out, no matter how desperate to release it he became. Despite his fears and unreadiness, the egg probed the lips of Whirl's valve. Gingerly, he tried to stretch his valve, but the sharp end of his claws only made it more difficult. When he opened a comm-line with Ratchet, he couldn't produce the words to ask for help, only letting out a pained cry before offlining his comms entirely. 

His valve wasn't lubricated enough to stretch anywhere near the width of the egg. With his panels already open, Whirl got off the only way he was able with no servos; repositioning himself against his berth for cold metallic friction against his already half-pressurized spike. His valve walls stretched painfully against the large egg, desperate for release, but only after what felt like cycles did he start to lubricate. 

He lay flat against the berth now, spike between the cool metal and his abdomen, pressing just above where the egg sat. Fresh lubricant ran out of Whirl's valve as he attempted to push the egg out again, moaning with some mix of pain in his valve and pleasure against his spike. As the egg crowned, his vocals cut out, doing all he could to keep from screaming. It was definitely larger now than it had been going in, otherwise there was no way it could have entered him.

Pushing himself further down to provide pressure against his abdomen, his backwards legs creating a v shape against the berth. Bringing a claw to the entrance of his valve, Whirl was met by a smooth rubbery shell, definitely much bigger than he had thought. More and more fluid gathered beneath him and momentarily he wondered if his internals had torn. Shutting off his visuals and focusing all of his attention on getting the egg out, he finally stretched himself enough to get through the first half.

That's when Ratchet entered, making his presence known as the door opened.  
"Sorry for the wait," turning on the lighting of Whirl's habsuite, he couldn't find much else to say.

"Took you fra-" Whirl's vocals cut out for a moment, onlining again with louder frustration, "fragging long enough!" 

The medic rushed to Whirl's berthside, helping him onto his back and into a more ideal birthing position,  
"I'm going to walk you through this, okay?"   
Opening a compartment in his side, Ratchet lathered his servos in medical-grade lubricant, "You're going to need to-"

Whirl cut him off, jutting his hips toward the medic who, seeing the egg for the first time, was filled renewed horror.  
"Help me! Some medic you are, Doc! What the frag?!"

Ratchet did his best with the situation given, more thoroughly lubing the egg to aid it's un-natural exit,  
"You're going to need to push harder; it's coming out upside down."

Ex-venting hard, Whirl bore down, pushing another fourth of the egg out. The widest parts were done with, letting the entire egg finally fall out, relieving the desperate pressure that had plagued him for so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't the end !!  
> hopefully there is more of them raising the little mech to come :3

Tiny pede-shaped imprints appeared against the egg's soft shell in Ratchet's hands,  
"The hard part is over, Whirl. You did great on your own, would you like to see?"

Whirl propped himself against the wall next to his berth in a puddle of his own fluids and what looked to be his internal lining, letting his helm fall forward,  
"I would, but I don't have anything to hold the thing with..." 

Bob practically ran through the open door, antennae twitching wildly as he neared the two, now three mechs.  
"Let him get a look," the exhausted helicopter gestured toward Bob, "it's his."

Sunstreaker wasn't far behind, entering as Ratchet squatted to show the insecticon his egg,  
"It's kicking, I know next to nothing about your species, but I assume it should come out soon."

Chittering knowingly, the insecticon stood on his hind legs, extending his forearms to the egg. Once Ratchet had set it near Bob, Sunstreaker joined Whirl on the berth,  
"You did... well. Good job."

Whirl snickered, cut off by a groan as his internals still ached. Ratchet stood to check him for tearing.

On the ground, Bob helped the Sparkling out of it's shell, clawing at the egg until a tear formed large enough for the little being to crawl out. Then, lifting the sparkling onto his back, The insecticon crawled toward the mechs at the berth to show them his handiwork. 

"He's beautiful!"   
Sunstreaker reached down to lift the still-slimy little mech toward Whirl. It had a helm and muzzle much like Bob's, covered in silver points and with extra legs near his abdomen, but had the lower legs like Whirl's. Blinking it's four unsynchronized eyes at them, it screeched with glee.

"You're fine," Ratchet finished wiping the area around Whirl's valve, helping him to close his modesty panels, "what are you going to name and gender it?"

Sunstreaker met Whirl's eye, giving him a reassuring nod,   
"It's yours; you get to name it."

After thinking for a moment, Whirl decided,  
"Crusher, he's a boy!"

"Crusher? are you fragging kidding me?"  
Sunstreaker's helm fell into his servos, knowing he wasn't.


End file.
